Refreshment
by Tare-chan
Summary: During a royal visit in a very hot day, an idea of refreshment pop in Queen Elsa's head much to Princess Anna's delight. And somehow it may affect Kristoff's business too. One-shot.


**AN:** _So, just like everybody else here, I'm also hooked to this latest Disney movie. I never get hooked to any princesses story before (except Mulan, but she's not literally princess), but Frozen is something else. And after reading so many great fics, I feel that I have to contribute somehow. I'm no writer, thus this is just a simple themed fic, but hey, I tried :P _

_Big thanks for my honey for beta-read this fic, but still, none of us are natives so pardon any grammar and spelling error._

**Disclaimer: Frozen is owned by Disney.**

* * *

Icy blue eyes stared out from the office window at the lively downtown across the bridge of the castle of Arandelle. It's one of those dreadful times for the young Queen, as today was one of those days where Elsa have to do her royal visit, the time she had to face her people in their daily activities. Of course, she had managed just fine on the previous visits, thanks to her loyal and cheerful sister by her side. But one can never discard the effect of not having any social contact for 13 years in mere days after all. Despite the bright beautiful sunny day outside, the Queen couldn't help but feel nervous.

The door to her office clicked open, and Elsa glanced at it to find Kai bowed lightly, "Your Majesty, it is time."

Taking a deep breath, the platinum blond turned on her heels and followed her one of the longest in serving subject to the front door. She was wearing a normal summer royal Arandelian costume, for she thought, as comfortable as her ice costume is, it is not to be used on a daily basis. Not to say that the weather today was hotter than average day, perhaps because they were at the peak of summer time, and even though she didn't know for sure, she didn't want to risk melting her icy dress during the walk. The Ice Queen shuddered at the thought. Shaking her head to banish such a crazy picture formed in her head, she focused her attention to the front door area. Four soldiers assigned to escort her were already there. But a certain someone was missing. Cerulean eyes darting here and there, trying to locate a certain strawberry blond head who supposed to accomp-

"Elsa! There you are!"

_Ah, there she is_. She turned her gaze to face the owner of the specific cheerful tone. Anna was also wearing one of the royal summer costumes and now running towards her, presumably have just came out of her bedroom. Her sister is not a early bird after all.

Skidding to a halt at her side, Anna panted heavily. "Huft…. Huft….. Just right on time," she said while grinning from ear to ear. "OOhh…. I can't wait to meet the chocolate stall owner. She did promise me to show you her latest creation. OH! And of course we have to stop at the flower shop as well. I'm curious at how big the exotic plant has grown now. Ah! And we need to pass….. " As the younger woman moved and spoke her enthusiasm animatedly, Elsa couldn't help but smile as well. Her sister just knew how to ease her uneasiness. Well, if she thought further, even the very presence of this bright cheerful sister of hers at her side could calm her nerves.

"Well… I believe we ca—_Ooff_…" The young Queen didn't get to finish her sentence as she was abruptly dragged by the younger royal towards the gate.

"Come on! We can't just stay dilly dally on the spot!"

"Anna! Wait! We can't just…."

Sky blue eyes stared back and Elsa gave her the horrified look and the _we-need-to-maintain-our-manner_ gesture with her hands. Anna stopped and laughed, "Oh… yeah… well… ahahahaha….", unconsciously tucking her hair behind her ear. Chuckled a little, Elsa shook her head in seeing her sister's antic. Glancing through her shoulder, she saw that the soldiers have catch up to them. Returning her gaze to her beloved sister, she gestured towards the gate. "Shall we?"

The visit was going quite well up until now, despite Elsa's nervousness to be surrounded by these people. _Her people_. She inwardly corrected herself. Though she had to admit, the people's enthusiasm astound her. It was as if her mistake about a month ago was never happened. She couldn't be more grateful to know that they could forgive her that soon. After all, the impact of sudden winter in the middle of a summer, wasn't easy to mend. She tried her best though, and somehow these enthusiasm felt as if the people acknowledged her effort. At the thought, she felt a warm feeling deep down in her heart and promised to try even harder.

After several meet and greets, blesses to pregnant women and newborn children, and even mends a fight over trivial matters, the sun now shone brightly at their heads. Elsa swiped the sweat that started to form at her forehead, and peered through her finger towards the blazing sun. The weather was so hot, its as if the sun wanted to have its revenge towards her for daring to interrupt it share of warm summer with the coldness of winter. She was almost sure that it was not sweat that started to form at her forehead, but a sign of her starting to melt!

The newly crowned Queen was not used to such weather, considering she usually stayed behind her castle walls, but of course that didn't affect her sister. Anna's energy was barely low, as she kept chattering with people around her, and tugging the older sister here and there to show everything that she thought interesting. And that energy was contagious, as she somehow found her strength back every time she saw her sibling's cheerful face. But now she started to feel light headed, and at certain point she needed to squeeze shut her eyes before she could refocused at what happened around her.

"Elsa? Are you okay?"

Upon hearing Anna's concerned voice, the Queen released the frown she hadn't realized she had and smiled lightly at her sister. "I'm fine, Anna," she said in the most reassuring voice she could muster. However, as the worry frown at the younger one's face didn't ceased, Elsa shifted her shoulder so she faced directly at her sister, "I am fine, Anna. Now what shop did you say this is?"

Anna raised one of her eyebrow and said slowly, "Okay…. If you say so….," then continued with her cheerful tone and gestured at the wooden detailed shop, "This wonderful bookstore was run by a very kind hearted elder who was regretfully unavailable right now. I think you will love his collections, Elsa." And indeed her interest was perked up upon hearing collection of books. "We will definitely going to visit this store once the owner returned," the platinum blond enthusiastically said and the other sister gave her a nod.

"Now, over here we can actually see—OH! That's Kristoff!" She waved animatedly at the Royal Ice Harvester. Elsa followed her sister's gaze as the young man waved back, and gave him her small polite nod which make the blond man nervously lowered his hand and bowed at her. The Ice Queen smiled at the show. Apparently, her aura was still too intimidating for her sister's boyfriend to act casual around her, which was partially good so that he wouldn't dare to hurt her sister, like what has been done by a certain prince. Even though from Anna's story, Elsa could picture that the young man's affection towards her sister was genuine. She have yet to witness it herself though, which means she needed to communicate with him more often, she mentally noted herself.

"Hey Elsa, do you mind if I…" The copper haired girl asked while gesturing her hand towards her boyfriend. Kristoff was unloading his ice to his customer, which make him unable to come close to the sisters. "Of course not," the elder sister smiled, "Take your time." Anna's face brightened even more and she strode to the man's place, "I won't be long! Just wait a moment!" Elsa gave her sister her most reassuring smile, silently told her that she will be alright and will not go anywhere soon. Her icy blue eyes followed her sister movement until she met the blond man, and started to chat excitedly while sometimes gesturing towards her.

"Your Majesty?"

An uncertain high pitch voice reached her ear, and The Queen lowered her gaze to meet the owner. A girl, about 7 years old, stood nervously at her right side. A brunette with green eyes and slightly flushed face. She was wearing a cute summer outfit, but what concerned Elsa was her bandaged right wrist. Turning on her heels and lowering herself gracefully so she was at eye level with the child, she gently asked, "Yes, sweetheart, how can I help you?"

"I… I ….fell down from my bike and twisted my wrist," the child spoke slowly and then she lifted her right wrist carefully. "Can…. Can Your Majesty's magic make it so my wrist heal faster?" Bright green eyes full with hope looked up at her and Elsa softened her own.

"Our body needs time to do its magic in healing process so that the wounded part would be as good as before if not better. Why would you want to make it heal faster?"

The child looked at her wrist and gulping nervously before answering, "My… my sister's birthday is coming, and…. and I….. I want to teach her to ride her new bike at that time. I …. I won't be able to, if…if…. my wrist still hurts…." She was almost whispering at the end.

The young Queen's heart sank upon hearing the reason. A memory flashed through her mind, back at time when Anna asked her to ride a bike together sometime during her years of isolation. She didn't get a chance to teach or play with her sister at that time, and unfortunately, now she still couldn't do much for the girl's request too.

Taking a deep breath, the blond answered, "That's a beautiful intention you have. But, I'm sorry, I can't make the healing process goes faster. This is as much that I can do for you…." Cupping both of her hands in the girl's wounded wrist, Elsa summoned her icy power to make tiny crystallized ice bangles. Green eyes shined with awe when the girl looked at the creation. "It will only ease the pain a little bit though. You still need to rest your wrist, and perhaps this ….." turning the left palm of the girl up and hovering her own on top of it, once again she summoned her power to create a tiny snowman with its personal flurry. "…. Can elated your sister's spirit on her birthday, so that you can promised her to ride the bike together after your wrist healed completely."

The brunette girl gasp and her face brightened upon receiving the gift. And out of reflex, she flung herself to embraced the Queen in front of her whose blue eyes widened in surprised but then returned the hug. Untangled herself, the girl was smiling from ear to ear and tears of joy could be seen at the corner of her green eyes. "Thank you….. Thank you, Your Majesty. You're the best Queen ever!" she said, before turning on her heels, and strode away presumably to return home.

Elsa smiled as she slowly stood. Suddenly she felt the world start spinning and out of reflex squeezed shut her eyes in hoping for the spin to stop, but she lost her footing instead. The platinum blond swung her arm desperately to grab unto something to stop her fall. Lucky for her, someone had grab and steadied her on time. Panting heavily Elsa cracked open her eyes to see, "Anna?"

"Guards, could you please clear the path? The Queen needs rest," the younger sister ordered the worried soldiers around her, who immediately did what was told. Holding her elder sister's waist to help her walk, The Princess started to lead Elsa to a bar which door already opened but not on business hour yet.

"Anna, I…."

"You're warm, you're flushing, and you're covered in cold sweat. You are nowhere near fine, Elsa," Anna said sternly. The platinum blond shut her mouth in defeat and smiled weakly. She then relaxed her body to be led by the younger woman. "Now we'll come inside this place so you can have a re—," the strawberry blond stopped abruptly and frowned at her sister worriedly, "Wait, you can't melt, can you?"

Despite nearly experiencing a heat stroke, Elsa couldn't help but to chuckled," Even though I have ice power, my dear sister, I am still a human being."

Her younger sister sighed in relief, "Phew…. I'm glad to know that." Then something downed on her that make The Princess smirked at her elder sibling, "How I really am glad to know that, Elsa." The elder one just raised one of her eyebrow, not quite sure at what was hidden in the statement.

Once inside, they pulled chairs and sat at the center table of the bar. The sisters slumped and stretched their legs to release the tensed and cramped muscles. Despite the alcohol and tobacco scent, the wooden furniture and overall environment were quite clean. The counter and tables were spotless, the chairs were neatly positioned, and numerous of bottles contained alcoholic drinks and other ingredients neatly stacked at the other side of the counter.

"Sorry, the water haven't been cooled enough, but I hope this works somehow," suddenly Kristoff emerged from the door besides the counter bringing a tray with 3 glasses of water. Startled, the young Queen straightened her back and put her hand neatly in her lap. She saw her sister's movement and glanced at her to receive a _really?- it's-just-Kristoff_ look. Sighing in defeat, Elsa relaxed her shoulder. Apparently, she has yet to learn to act casual around the blond man too. After all what he did for her and Anna, accepting him as friend was the least she could do. Then again, if everything were going on smoothly, he will soon become her brother anyway.

Kristoff put the glasses at the table in front of the sisters and pulled a chair for himself. "The owner of this bar is one of my regulars," he started to explained, "upon hearing that The Queen needs his place to rest, he rushed to prepare some refreshments. And I only managed to find plain water in his place. Not even cool enough," the blond man scoffed.

"These are more than enough, honestly. Thank you. And let me handle the cooling stuff," Elsa replied with a smirk, before opening her palm and with a breeze she make the drinks cooler.

"I think that should do—"

"Puhaaahh….. now that's what I called fresh water!" Anna slammed the empty glass at the table, and swiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

The young Queen disbelievingly looked at her sister, and then shared a look with Kristoff before both erupted in laughter, that soon joined by the Princess herself. After the laughter died down, Elsa then sipped her own water and indeed it was very refreshing.

"But still, today is the hottest day ever! I believe your business is doing very well, eh, Kristoff?" The strawberry blond teasingly asked the ice harvester.

"It's not that easy. I need to go further up to find a good quality ice. And Sven needs to run faster so the ice wouldn't turn into a puddle on the way back," Kristoff slumped at the table. "I mean, look at that," pointing to the north mountain that could be seen from the window, "Don't you think even the north mountain's ice looks thinner?"

Elsa followed the young man's finger and gazed at the mountain. Indeed the mountain didn't look as white as usual. The brownish color of rocks could be seen throughout the mountain hills up to nearly half the mountain height. The platinum blond wondered how was her ice castle doing. Come to think of it, she did create a guard at that castle, didn't she? How was he doing? She needs to find out about him at one of this day.

"Ooohh… look at that…. A chocolate ice…."

Puzzled, the elder sister looked at the younger one whose hands make a gesture as if scooping the mountain, and dreamily started to lick her chocolate ice imagination. Returned her gaze at the mountain, then at the line of bottles behind the counter, an idea pop in The Queen's head.

"Say, Kristoff, does your friend have any sweet colorful syrup stored somewhere here?"

The blond man raised one of his eyebrow, "I think he has several fruit flavoured syrups, why?"

"Do you think he will mind if I have some?"

"On the contrary, he will be honored to know that he can provide something for Her Majesty," Grinning, the Royal Ice Harvester moved to retrieve said bottles, "I'll take it."

"OOhh.. Ooohh… what do you have in mind, Elsa?" Sky blue eyes looked at the elder sister with anticipation.

"Patient, Princess," Elsa smiled smugly, not intended to reveal her plan just yet, then asked the young man again, "Oh, and let me borrow several spoons too."

"Got it!" came the muffled response from behind the counter.

"You'll do the magic, right? Do the magic!" The Princess started to squealed and clearly patience was not on her vocabulary today.

Before long Kristoff returned with the things that was asked by The Queen. "Grenadine, Orange, and Apple. And of course the spoons. What now?"

"Thank you," Elsa smiled and rubbing both of her hands, "Now is my turn."

She hovered her opened palm at the table and called forth her power. Icy blue hues start to glow from her palm, and soon ice plates were formed at the table. There were three ice plates that took shape of her signature snowflake design. The Ice Queen glanced at her younger sister to see her awed at the magic just like what she always did back when they were still little girls at the ball room, and her own smile grew wider. Returning her gaze to the plates, she concentrated as the ice started to move upward to form a detailed crystallized ice bowl. The platinum blond smiled satisfyingly at her creation, and was about to continue before a sudden sob stopped her.

Frowning, she lift up her face to see Kristoff shed tears and moved his hands to carefully touch the ice bowl, "It's…. beautiful…. Flawless… *sniffle*…. Ice…. It's…. *sniffle*"

The young Queen shot a puzzled look towards her sister who answered with a chuckle, "You should see his face when he first saw your ice castle."

Elsa giggled and shook her head a little, before twirling her hand to form beautiful pure white snow balls, three of them at each bowl. Then she took the syrups, and started pouring slowly and moved her hand left and right to make stripes of colorful syrup, one color at a time, to make a multiple colored snow ice at the end.

"Elsa! This looks beautiful and yummy!" The elder sister saw Anna's face brightened. Grinning, she then pushed one bowl at her sister, one at the blond man, and pulled one for herself.

"It's not a chocolate ice, but I hope this could quench your thirst," The Queen smiled at her sister, who immediately grab the spoon and started to scoop one big pile of snow ice and shoveled into her mouth.

"MMM… nice, sweet, and cooooolll!" Anna beamed and squealed in delight. Kristoff soon joined her and agreed, "Yup… this is what I called a fine refreshment!"

Satisfied at their reactions, Elsa scooped her own snow ice and put it in her mouth. She closed her eyes and hummed as the cool sensation went down her throat. Not bad, not bad at all for a rushed idea of refreshment. Opening her eyes, she gasped upon seeing both person in front of her scooped and gulping a large amount of ice. "Whoah! Slow down will you?"

Then all of a sudden, both of them grimaced and started to groaned. Elsa gasped and immediately rushed to their side, holding her younger sister's shoulder, "Anna, Kristoff, you guys okay?" The fear of her power once again hurt those who were meant everything for her started to creep up her heart.

"Uuggh….. Brain freeze…." Anna managed to speak between gritted teeth, "My fault. But this ice feels really good," The Princess grinned. Her boyfriend also nods while holding his temples, and grinned in agreement.

Sighed in relief, the elder woman forced back a smile and give the younger's shoulder a gentle squeeze, "Don't do it again, please." A shot of realization hit Anna's mind, and she said apologetically, "Oh, Elsa, I'm sorry… I promise to be less greedy, but you should make one at home too!" She nudged her elder sister with her shoulder, and the platinum blond chuckled while returning to her seat.

Suddenly the door behind the counter burst open and an average build middle aged man, that Kristoff introduced as Carl, the owner of the bar, entered while bringing several fresh fruits. "My deepest apology, Your Majesty, for the rotten place of mine couldn't be more proper for your stay. And I hope this non worthy fruits could help in returning your energy," he put the freshly cut fruits at the table and bowed.

"Your hospitality is already more than enough, Mr. Carl. And I'm the one who should apologize for rummaging through your ingredients without properly asking. I hope this could repay for what I did," Elsa gracefully made another snow ice for the owner of the bar.

"That would be not necessary, Your Majesty. It's my honor to see that my ingredients could suffice your needs" the man gestured to refuse the offer, but his eyes were full of curiosity and that didn't escape The Queen's observation.

"Please, I insist," The platinum blond pushed the bowl at his side.

Carl's eyes grow wider and his hands trembled a little while receiving the beautifully crystallized bowl, and he bowed deeply, "I can't thank you enough for your courtesy, Your Majesty. Please stay as long as you feel needed." Then he went outside.

A commotion at the other side of the bar's wall soon could be heard, and both sisters shared a knowing look. "Looks like we are not the only one who feels the weather is incredibly hot today," Anna grinned at her older sister.

"Indeed. And don't you think it's our job to make our people enjoy the summer as we did, Princess?" Elsa smiled mischievously.

"I couldn't agree more, Your Majesty," the strawberry blond shared the smug grin.

Looking back and forth between the sisters, Kristoff who was left behind in the conversation confusedly asked, "Uh…. And what's that supposed to mea-…WHOAH!" He was stopped middle sentence when the temperature of the bar suddenly dropped several degrees as Elsa stood and started to wave her arms in dancing like motion. Blue hues started to spread as the Ice Queen called forth her power and multiple snow ice were made instantly at the table.

Anna then grab the syrup bottles and started pouring them on the ice, while her sister keep making new bowls. "Come on, Kristoff, a little help here?" The Princess addressed her boyfriend, and the blond man immediately stood into action as he finally understood the sisters' intention. He grabbed a tray and started to share the ice to the people waiting outside.

Elsa's smile grow wider. It's about due time since she make her power to share this much happiness to her people. Last time was when she made the castle yard as an ice rink. Judging from the voices that started to grow louder from the outside, and the fact that Kristoff needed to ask Carl's to provide more syrups and to help in delivering the ice, she could assume that the people outside enjoyed her creations as much as she enjoyed making it.

After some times, both sisters and certain ice harvester slumped back at the bar's chairs. Exhausted, but they were very satisfied and happy. Apparently, today's royal visit has gone very well too, much to the platinum blond's pleasure.

"Whew…. That was really something, right Elsa?" Anna glanced at her sister who gave her a satisfied nod.

"If only we could also make these soft snow ice out of block ice too. Judging from the reactions today, the dessert could become a trend. And that will be good for my business," Kristoff smiled mischievously and the sisters giggled.

"You can always shave it, right?" Anna said nonchalantly, "Just like how they do to a plank of wood and make tiny soft wood powder."

Both The Queen and The Royal Ice Harverster blinked at the idea. Sometimes, Anna could come up with such a great idea that people would never think of.

And since that day, there was new popular dessert being sold in the Kingdom of Arrandele, that make Kristoff and other ice harvester business went to the top especially during summer time.

* * *

**AN:** _And so, Queen Elsa invented Snow Ice! _

_I've googled and I'm aware that even the hottest day of summer in sub-artic climate would never be half as hot as our daily temperature in tropical climate, but I can't help it. Snow ice and other variant of crushed ice based dessert happens to be my favorite. And Elsa is the Snow Queen for goodness sake! Even though, I have no idea if the real snow is edible or not. Let's just pretend it is. LOL! :P_

_Thankyou for reading! _


End file.
